Network-based storage systems associated with storing data files or data objects are growing in size and complexity. These storage systems may be associated with scalable numbers of computer-storage nodes (“nodes”) interconnected via one or more networks. However, large data files or data objects, sometimes referred to as “big data” are growing at sizes and complexities that may exceed infrastructure supporting nodes of a storage system. Triple replication of data that was once the norm for protecting data integrity is becoming prohibitively expensive for object storage systems. For this reason, large storage systems may utilize erasure coding schemes to provide data protection or reliability while using a smaller amount of storage overhead compared to triple replication.